The Pink and the Black
by cuttheworld57
Summary: Jade West looked at that fake creature simply because she detested others surrounding her even more. She was at the formal dinner for LA s most successful lawyers in a not so pleasant company of her father and stepmother. And god, that was a real torture. She tried her best not to look at anybody other than Veronica in order to avoid any kind of conversation. She hadn t succeeded.


Chapter 1

She looked intensely at those sophisticated stones which shined and glimmered. A thick gold chain kept that masterpiece together, while exquisite gilt cobweb entangled and complimented the crystal clear diamonds. However, the woman wearing them wasn't worthy of their splendor.

The gorgeous necklace rested on an over tanned chest of her Barbie doll stepmother. She was quite pretty to be honest. But in unnatural way that disgusted more than fascinated. Veronica Roads-West had long, ridiculously blonde hair, a pair of warm blue eyes, small nose and plump pink lips. Her figure was feminine, hour-glass like and she seemed like she was 20 years old.

Unfortunately, that pretty façade had nothing to do with real life. New Mrs. West dyed her hair once in a month, put on bright blue contact lenses every morning before coming out of her bedroom and went through a plastic surgery enlarging her breasts. It was also known for sure that Veronica had already turned 30.

Jade West looked at that fake creature simply because she detested others surrounding her even more. She was at the formal dinner for LA`s most successful lawyers in a not so pleasant company of her father and stepmother. And god, that was a real torture. She tried her best not to look at anybody other than Veronica in order to avoid any kind of conversation. She hadn`t succeeded much though.

"So, Jade, do you have any plans for your future?" – One of the lawyers spoke. - "None of us had those vast opportunities you have when we were your age, you know."

It was a repellent guy with malicious grin, he was rather fat and almost bold, and his small black eyes stared intensely and stung like wasps everybody who dared to look in them.

Unwillingly Jade replied:

"I` m thinking about …"

"Yale." – Jade`s father interfered. – "Jade longs to follow my steps"

The whole table started muttering something, clearly approving her decision, well, her father`s decision.

Jade immediately excused herself and left the table. That was enough; she could not handle that dull masquerade, so she was bent on leaving the restaurant. Nick West rudely stopped her by blocking her way to the door.

"Where do you think you`re going, young lady?" – He whispered gripping her arm fiercely.

"Out. Any place`s better than this zoo full of vain, ignorant fools you call "colleagues" , - Jade hissed in response, then broke free from his grip and tried to leave the facility. Suddenly, the door swung open and she was pushed backwards, right in her father`s arms.

A pretty teenage girl cried in shock and immediately started apologizing.

"Oh my god, I`m so sorry, sir. That`s all my fault and… Jade?!

"Vega." – Jade groaned barely acknowledging the girl, while her father beamed at sweet Latina, charmed by her polite attitude so different from her daughter`s.

Tori stepped aside and Jade stormed out of the restaurant feeling more rage and hatred combined together than ever.

Victoria Vega. God, Jade really envied that girl sometimes. What did she do to deserve everything she had? Her family was a typical happy family: loving and caring mother-housewife and kind reliable father-policeman. To complete the perfect picture, she was also very tall and thin and pretty, with high, beautifully sculptured cheekbones, bright warm big chocolate eyes and shiny chestnut hair. She was also sweet and nice. Too nice, Jade thought. And exceedingly sweet, by the way. They attended the same school – Hollywood Arts and everybody loved her, every boy dreamed of dating her, while every girl longed for a close friendship with the most popular girl at school.

Jade was also very popular, at least everybody knew perfectly well her name and who she was. However, she was notorious in another way. The whole school, even teachers, was afraid of her and never ventured to cross her way. Jade found a great satisfaction in being so intimidating and always having everything her own way.

She was walking down the dark hollow park recalling yet another spoilt and wasted in vain evening with her father. Damn, she would have really contemplated committing a suicide if she had woken up one day and felt herself being like her father: contemptible, despicable cheating liar. Never – she promised to herself.

Absorbed in her thoughts, Jade hadn`t seen a lanky male figure coming round the corner, before he stopped her by touching her forearm and blocking her way. Jade looked up, her gaze furious and livid. If the boy was taken aback by her stare, he didn`t show it. Instead he asked:

"Miss, is everything okay? You seem lost."

Jade looked attentively at the boy in front of her. He had a low velvet voice with a noticeable accent, Canadian accent. Well, she detested Canada, but the guy was quite worthy, he was almost reaching all her standards. He was nearly her age, lean but muscular, with handsome masculine face and long chocolate brown fluffy hair. If Jade admitted watching Disney movies, she would probably add that he looked exactly like Aladdin, except the annoying stranger was way taller.

"Mind your own business and let me go!" – Jade groaned and tried to bypass him clumsily shifting on her uncomfortable silver high heels.

"I will, after you ensure me that you`re well." – The boy answered, still holding her forearm and looking directly in her eyes.

"I`ve just escaped the worst place ever, so I`m more than okay. Now, if you`ll excuse me."

Jade rudely pushed the handsome stranger and continued her way down the park faster than before. After ten minute walk, tired and sweaty and therefore even more furious Jade reached her destination: a nice and neat two-storey house with lovely, well groomed orange daises in front of it.

Jade had heard a cheerful "ding-dong" before the door swung open revealing a petite teenage girl with bright red hair and brilliant smile.

"Hiiii, Jade!"

"I'm sleeping at your place" – Jade stated stepping into the house.

"Yay! – Screamed the red head genuinely happy, - we can have a girls` night, make cherry pies and watch little mermaid or …

"NO!" - yelled Jade, interrupting the red head`s bubbling.

"… or no" – continued the petite girl sadly but immediately recovered. – "I like your dress, Jade! It` so nice and pink! Can I try it on?

"No. Get matches, Cat. We`re going to burn this stupid dress down.


End file.
